


Alekzandra

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha receives news and can't wait to tell Bucky while they are still in the Red Room together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alekzandra

"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to conceive " Natasha muttered Scott’s line to herself, intentionally replacing deceive with conceive  to better fit her current situation. The Red Room had decided that they required her and James Barnes (a.k.a. the Winter Soldier) to have a child and though Natasha was happy with her chosen partner, she was concerned about having a child when she was a spy. She was also concerned about what the Red Room’s plans for said child would be. 

The redheaded Russian jumped when the phone rang beside her bed, ”Алло?" she asked the caller. "Поздравляю, агент Романова Вы успешно забеременеть." The person from the clinic then hung up, while Natasha sat there staring at the phone attempting to process the information that she just received. 

She still sitting on their bed, when James returned to their room, though, she had managed to put the phone back where it belonged. “Natalia?” he asked softly, clearly questioning her current state of mind. This brought Natasha out of her thoughts and she was soon grinning, as she launched herself into his arms. 

“Дорогой, мы беременны!" She exclaimed, before kissing him soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> ”Алло?" = "Hello?"  
> "Поздравляю, агент Романова Вы успешно забеременеть." = "Congratulations Agent Romanova, you have successfully become pregnant."  
> “Дорогой, мы беременны!" = "Darling, we're pregnant!"


End file.
